Emmett Cullen Wedding Night One-Shot
by TwilightFanGirl1
Summary: This is going to be a short story, only 2 chapters. Maybe, rated M for Mature, 15!


Emmett Cullen Wedding Night One-Shot

**Hey, guys, I wrote this short story before I even posted my other fanfiction, but it's been sitting and I decided to post it. I never intended to upload this but YOLO! Let me know what you think.**

**Nichole's POV**

It was Emmett and I's wedding night and I was so nervous. We were riding in Emmett jeep to the airport when Emmett looked over at me. He grabbed my hand on the center console and asked: "What are you thinking about." I snapped out of thought and said "Nothing" he looked at me with concerned eyes and I said "Really, it's nothing to worry about." he continued to look at me and said "I know my new wife like the back of my hand, so I know when something's bothering you, tell me, please." I was so embarrassed I didn't want to tell him but I vowed to be completely honest with him. "I'm just a little nervous about tonight" he looked at me and said, "Hey, you don't have to be nervous we won't do anything you don't want to." I still couldn't believe a man wouldn't make a woman have sex with him, but Emmett wasn't just any man. I looked at him and said "Thank you, I do want to do that with you I'm just scared something bad will happen or I won't do something right" he looked at me with such tenderness. As Emmett pulled in the airport parking lot and parked he turned off the engine and turned in his seat to look at me "I want you to know that I don't hold any expectations. This isn't something that you have to do, so please don't do for me if you don't want to. Also, you could never do anything wrong this isn't something that comes with rules. You have never done this so I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to, I know this topic comes with a lot of trauma for you, so don't push yourself."

I looked down at my hands feeling mortified because of what I said, but also ashamed because of my past. He grabbed my chin and lifted my face so I was looking him in the eye. He smiled at me and said "OK?" I said "OK" then he kissed me. As we walked into the airport every single girl was looking at Emmett with desire and every single guy was looking at me with lust, I glared at all the girls that were ogling my husband as we walked. When we walked up to the check-in desk I walked away from Emmett to look at some books when a guy looking like he was in his mid 20's walked up to me "DAMN baby your really hot, you should come home with me." I looked at him disgusted that he would even dare walk up to me and say that. Just as I was getting ready to tell him off "Dude she's taken, get your ogling eyes OFF OF MY WIFE, or else. Now leave before I MAKE you leave." When the guy saw Emmett's size he looked so scared and walked away so fast. I looked up at him and said: "Thank you" he smiled and said, "It's my job."

I was so uncomfortable, as we sat down in the first class waiting area I was thinking about everything he was doing for me. I looked down at the diamond ring I had on my finger, I tried to get him to take it back but he wouldn't. I looked up at him and said "You know we didn't need to fly first class to wherever we're going. He smiled and said "Nothing but the best for my beautiful wife." I blushed a little when he called me beautiful, I've had never had a boyfriend or husband before Emmett, or had this much love and affection directed towards me. I looked up at him and smiled and said: "I promise I'll pay you back, _someday_." I whispered that last part. "No you won't, your part of the family" I tried to convince him to let me pay him but the just gave me an 'I dare you to oppose' look.

As we boarded the plane I tripped and almost fell right on my ass, but I caught myself and walked to our seats. Emmett put our bags in the above head compartment then sat down beside me. I was sitting in the window seat and Emmett was sitting in the aisle seat. I've never been on a plane so I was a little scared, I think Emmett could tell because he grabbed my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and thought about how lucky I was. Emmett was every girl's dream come true and he loved me. I told him from the beginning that if he wanted someone better he could go find her, but to him I was perfect. I was so happy that he loved me the way I loved him. When I told him I was so uncomfortable and nervous. I didn't know if he felt the same way or if he just thought of me as a friend. But my mom always told me 'always tell someone how you feel, before you never get the chance to.' so I did what she said and I'm so glad I did because now I'm married to the love of my life and I'm going on my honeymoon with someone who just wants to spend time with me.

"Penny for your thoughts" I was snapped out of my thoughts to see Emmett looking at me, grinning like a fool. I looked away realizing I was grinning so big and silly, I heard him chuckle then tilt my face back to meet his eyes. I could feel my face heating up so I tried to look down but with his hand on my chin I couldn't, he smiled then gently pressed his lips to mine to calm me down. He pulled back and I collected myself and said: "Sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am." He smiled and said, "Don't apologize I'm the lucky one, to have met someone who is so kind-hearted, sweet, cute, and sexy as you." I blushed even more at his compliments "Your so cute when you blush, don't hide your face." I couldn't help but smile even bigger, he is so sweet.

As the plane took off I was glued to my new husband. "Honey, guys keep staring at me should I say something. Anger flashed across his face "What, who is starring I'll rip their eyeballs out." I laughed and said "Hey calm down, it's OK I just didn't know what to do, well just ignore them. When the plane landed we walked outside to rent a car. I stood to wait for Emmett to come back. When he did he had keys in his hand and started walking Down a parking lot aisle. When we stopped there was a Porsche SUV. I smiled as he loaded our suitcases into the trunk. He smiled at me and lead me to the front seat and opened the door. "Thank you," I said before he closed the door.

We drove through the town until we veered off onto a hidden road leading into the woods. When we finally stopped we were parked in front of a beautiful house. "You know, I never asked you where we are." he smiled at me and said "Ireland" I turned to him with shock written all over my face. "Wait I think I heard you wrong or something because I swear I just heard you say was in Ireland." He laughed and said "That's because I did. Were in Ireland babe" I could feel the tears building up in my tear ducts. I never expected for us to have our honeymoon in my home country. "Nicole, babe, are you ok?" he asked, but I was still in shock. "YES, I'm amazing" I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. God this man did so much for me and to me. I truly don't know any other way to show him my gratitude and love for him. But tonight I'm going to try and I am going to make sure that this night will be perfect. When I pulled away from the kiss a few stray tears fell. He wiped them away with his thumb, then reached down and took my hand. He lead me into the house and showed me around. "Why don't you look around while I unload the bags?" he said. I nodded my head and walked upstairs. I looked at all of the rooms, the house was beautiful. The last room for me to see was the master bedroom. It was a beautiful cream and white color bedroom. It looked and felt very winter esc and peaceful.

I wanted to get a little more comfortable so I pulled off the cardigan I was wearing and placed it on a hanger. Just as I hung it up Emmett walked in with all of our suitcases. He placed them down in the closet then walked over to me. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me something fierce. I completely melted in his arms and became jelly. His hands rested on my waist, sending sparks throughout my entire body. I shock as the shocks exploded in my heart. I was beginning to become excited about the upcoming events. I was wearing a dress, Alice told me to wear this to our destination. Then to change into one of the nightgowns she packed for me. I was nervous when she said that because Bella told me what Alice packed for her and Edward's honeymoon. But against my better judgement, I decided to follow Alice's rules. I pulled away from the kiss, although I truly didn't want to. "Would you mind if I freshen up." he smiled and said "Of course not, take all the time you need" I smiled back and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I removed myself from his arms and made my way to the bathroom. The second I closed the door, I started panicking. I didn't know what to do first. I ran over to the sink and slipped my rings off of my finger. I carefully placed them by the side of the faucet before reaching around to unzip my dress. I quickly got in the shower and washed as quickly as I could. I stepped and dried off, I ran towards the closet and opened my suitcase. Inside I saw all of the clothes that Alice packed. Most of them were lingerie, but some were actual clothes. I grabbed the most modest nightgown that Alice packed and slipped it on. I walked over to the mirror and gazed at myself. The gown was long, stopping below my ankles. There was a _very_ high slit in the gown on the right side. The dress barely covered my right leg, but it definitely covers more leg than it did breast. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with lace around the trim. You could _definitely see cleavage, my cheeks started to heat up. 'should I really go out in this' I thought. My confidence wasn't the best and I didn't feel like I was even pulling off the gown well. I took a deep breath and attempted to calm down. This was the most modest piece of clothing Alice packed for me, so I knew I didn't really have a choice in my clothing at this point._


End file.
